Caught
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: During one recon, Quinn gets caught by none other than her rival, Talon. At first, it looks like she will meet her end at his blades as he plans on torturing her for information. But things take a sudden turn of events as Quinn finds out that her relation with Talon is... quite complicated. Talon x Quinn, Lemons. [On indefinite Hiatus]


**Yo guys.**

**So, with my motivation to write at an all time low and my muse completely unable to form good enough ideas for my more... plot-filled stories, I've decided to let that part of my mind rest as I focus on other, simpler stories.**

**This one, for example. It's a Talon x Quinn story, if you haven't gathered, and it's gonna be quite lemon-ful (new word ftw). It's not a one shot, so more chapters coming up. I'm also thinking of taking this one into a BDSM type thing**

**So yeah, for all you passionate readers, enjoy this dynamic relationship, and for all you casual pervs, enjoy the faptastic lemons coming up xD**

**~ Wings **

* * *

**Caught**

I opened my eyes with a jolt as I looked around in panic, unable to see anything but blackness. Fear multiplied in me when I thought I had gone blind, but then I noticed a shine in the darkness and realized I was simply in the dark. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, so I waited. While I waited, I realized my arms were in a very uncomfortable position. Trying to move them, I realized they were shackled, chained to the ceiling above, leaving me in a standing position, my toes barely touching the floor so if I were to lift them, I'd have all my weight on my arms, which would be increasingly difficult.

A soft moan of pain escaped me as I began to feel the soreness of my body, as well as the throbbing pain in the back of my head. I tried to remember how I got here… I was on a routine scouting mission with a few other rangers… And then I heard Valor screech from above… I saw him suddenly falling out of the air… And that's when everything turned black.

Someone must've hit me on the back of my head while I was distracted. I groaned as I tried to move my sore body to try and coax the soreness away, but I failed in doing so, so I simply slumped back into my original position. Just when I was wondering what I had gotten myself into, I heard a door opening as light flooded into my cell, making me see that I was in a room with one sturdy wooden door at the end which also had small, barred viewing port, through which the light had come. I heard footsteps outside my door, coming nearer and nearer, until the view port was darkened by a figure. The lock turned and the door opened as a hooded figure walked in. I recognized him almost instantly because of his outfit. The very man I had been hunting for so long had caught me instead.

Talon gave me an unfathomable look, his dark narrowed eyes shining out under his hood as he looked me up and down to assess my condition. For some reason, that look made me want to cover myself, even though I was fully clothed. The disgust must've shown on my face as Talon smirked. "What's wrong, Little Bird? Don't like the accommodations?" He asked as he walked over to a table that was in the corner of the room and laid down a bunch of objects he had been carrying as well as bringing more out of his belt. I saw the shine of multiple metal objects, as well as a vial or two of some indiscernible liquid.

"What are you going to do?" I said, my voice hoarse from lack of usage and weakness, my throat dry. Talon threw a look at me, an amused glint in his eyes, as he picked up a sleek looking knife in his hands and inspected it. "Why, I'm going to make you sing Little Bird." He said, as he walked over to me with the knife. He laid the knife against my neck, making me sharply inhale and freeze up as I felt the cold metal against my skin. He was stroking the skin of my neck with the flat of the knife, making me shiver internally as I did my best to not move, my head instinctively leaned away from the knife, which only made my neck a bigger target, yet now I couldn't reverse that so I simply grit my teeth and closed my eyes, trying hard to not make noises of fear.

"Tell me, Little Bird… Where is your little Demacian encampment located?" He asked, his voice almost musical in the way he asked, mocking.

"I won't tell you shit." I said through clenched teeth, patting myself on the back mentally for that burst of courage that allowed me to say that. Even if I was caught and shivering with fear, I was still a demacian at heart and I wouldn't bow or break to this man.

I hissed as the edge of the knife dug into the soft skin of my neck, just barely breaking skin as blood began trickling out. He kept the edge of the knife there, not pressing further or taking it away. From the rate of the blood trickling out and the amount of pain I was feeling, which was relatively low, I guessed he didn't cut anything vital or too deep. It was still stingingly painful, however.

After a while, he pulled the knife away, raising it up to show me that the blade was covered in a thick red liquid; my blood. That was why he had put the blade against my cut for so long, to make it bleed onto the blade. The pleasure in his eyes of watching my blood on his blade was sickening to behold. He put the blade in between his forefinger and middle finger, wiping the blood off his blade with the inside of those two fingers as he stroked it up slowly, coating his fingers in my blood in the process.

He brought his fingers up to his face and sucked the very tip of his forefinger as I watched in morbid interest, watching him taste my blood, feeling both sickened and … something unexplainable. "Sweet… With a kick to it… Just like you, Little Bird." He said in a slightly husky voice, before his other hand suddenly shot forward, grabbing my face… No, my nose. He closed off my nose as I began struggling almost immediately, startled by his movement and at the sudden inability to breath, as I had just exhaled and was about to inhale when he had done it. He had probably timed it so intentionally. Unable to bear with my lungs on fire without oxygen, I opened my mouth wide and gasped in the sweet air, but almost instantly, he shoved his other hand into my face, thrusting two fingers into my mouth while a third was half-bent inbetween my teeth, holding my mouth open so I was unable to bite down on him. I realized, with revulsion as he touched my tongue with those two fingers, that I was tasting my own blood. _He was making me taste my own blood._

"See how you taste, Little Bird… Isn't it exquisite?" He said with a dark glee in his eyes as he stroked his fingers on my tongue even as I tried to pull my tongue away from him, but it was no use. Tears sprung into my eyes as my mouth was filled with that coppery taste, feeling utterly helpless and violated. He pulled his hand out of my mouth and let go of my nose as I gasped in the precious oxygen that had been deprived from me, coughing out any remnant of my blood in my mouth as Talon watched me with amusement, his fingers now glistening with my saliva. As I raised my face at him, my eyes burning with both unshed tears and brutal anger, about to swear at him, I saw him suddenly put those same fingers into his own mouth. My anger, as well as the words about to come out of my mouth, died in my throat like a flower shrivelling up in the heat, as I gaped at him sucking on the fingers coated in my saliva, his eyes boring into mine with a smouldering intensity to them.

He pulled the fingers out as he swallowed, my trained eyes unconsciously darting down to his throat to follow the motion, feeling an uncomfortable kind of coiling heat in my abdomen…

"It's obvious I cannot break you with traditional means…" He said as he walked over to the table again, putting that knife down and then picking up another one. This one looked just as deadly as the one before it.

"So… It means I must break you using… unorthodox methods." He replied as he walked over to me, and reached for my head with his free hand. Despite my efforts to dodge his hand, he managed to grab my small head-piece and take it off, throwing it onto the floor where it made a resounding sound as it hit the hard stone. My short, dark hair fell infront of my eyes in bangs now that the headpiece was no longer holding it back as I glared at Talon through them with my golden eyes. "What are you planning, Noxian?" I spat venomously as Talon simply smirked down at me. And then, all of a sudden, he leaned forward and caught my lips in his.

If I was surprised before, that was nothing compared to what I was feeling right at that moment. The kiss caught me off guard so suddenly that I couldn't react even when he forced his tongue into my mouth. He straightened up as he stepped closer to me, the front of his body rubbing against mine. Him straightening made him stand at his full height, causing me to automatically tilt my head backwards because to the kiss. A small moan escaped me as all of my thoughts were simply erased by the sole act of this man kissing me as my eyes closed on their own, feeling myself sinking into the feeling of him kissing me, the taste of him in my mouth, his tongue invading it, exploring my mouth.

And just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended as he broke the kiss and drew away. As soon as he did, it felt like I had broken out of a trance. All of a sudden, I felt an entire tidal wave of confused emotions cascade over me. i was shocked he had kissed me, even more surprised I had reacted to it the way I had. And that is when Talon spoke, answering the question I had asked before he had kissed me.

"I must simply put you through sensual torture." He said with a small smirk, as he brought the knife up to my collar, sticking the edge of the blade under it. My protests died in my throat at the feeling of the blade against my skin, yet Talon was an expert as he dragged the blade down, the edge brushing my skin but not cutting me. It cut through my leather outfit, however, as he dragged it all the way down to my abdomen. He then reached up, to my left arm that was above me, chained to the ceiling. He cut the blade through the sleeve, freeing my arm of it, before repeating the same thing on my other arm. With no sleeves to hold up my outfit any longer, the leather simply peeled away from my skin, falling down and baring me from the waist up, my entire body visible to him, a white bra being the only thing hiding my modesty. I felt the heat in my cheeks as Talon stared at me, looking at my body with enough intensity in his dark eyes that I could almost feel his gaze has he looked me over.

He hooked his fingers into my body suit again, pulling down what remained of it, that was hanging off my waist, past my legs and off of me completely now, leaving me in nothing but my underwear as I shivered, one of my legs raising and crossing infront of the other in an effort to hide my body from his gaze.

"T-This isn't going to work, you filthy Noxian." I managed to say as Talon smirked, reaching up to his shoulder. His hands moved about, unclasping things here and there until his hood and his cape came off of him, Talon throwing it off to the side, where it landed on the floor with a heavy sound. His dark brown hair was long, longer than my hair, reaching down to the apex of his spine on the back, a few locks of hair up front reaching down to his chin. "Let's prove you wrong then, shall we?" Talon said in a low purr as his hands reached forward, pressing themselves upon the sides of my midriff.

My breath hitched as I jerked a bit from the sudden feeling of his warm hands on my cool skin… I could feel the rough texture of his hand, the years of blade-wielding having made his hands incredibly well sculpted. His palms rested on either side of my abs-region, fingers curling around my side. His hands were just above my waist… And then, he came forward again, stroking his hands up my sides as the friction made the muscles in that region quiver. I bit my lip to stop myself from making any pitiful sound as I squirmed in discomfort at the coiling feeling inside me.

"Never expected y-you… to t-turn to rape, T-Talon." I managed to spit out as Talon's hands suddenly stopped at the base of my ribs at my sides, the fingers tightening for a fraction of a second. My eyes, which had been narrowed, widened and focused on his face to see his dark red eyes, which had hardened momentarily.

"Let me tell you one thing, Quinn… I may be many things, none of them good," He said, his voice suddenly a lot more dangerous than before. "But I'm not a rapist… I'm going to torture you, yes… I will ignite your skin ablaze with my touch. I will make your mind go crazy from the assault. I will make you _beg_ for it." He said as he then suddenly smirked again, an amused glint entering his eyes, replacing the cold edge to it. "Besides… That kiss we had… That was a very peculiar way of resistance you d- Oh wait, that wasn't resistance," He leaned in close at this point as I had to pull my head back, glaring resentfully at him. "You liked it. You returned it. That was consent."

"Stop." I said, averting my gaze from his powerful stare as I felt shame welling up in me, bitterly realizing that he was right. I _had_ enjoyed that kiss.

"Make me." He simply said, and for some reason, that statement made me almost want to curl up as the coiling in my abdomen twisted almost achingly. His hands went up my sides again, up my shoulders, up the sides of my neck until he reached my jaw, his thumbs on my face as his fingers stayed on my neck under my jaw, locking my head in his hands as he forced me to look up at him. "Look at me." he said, his eyes dark, swirling with heat and hidden desires that made me stop breathing as I stared, fascinated.

And then, he kissed me again, his lips catching mine with a strange kind of passion that made my body light up with inner fire. It was like coming out into the air after a long underwater swim; the oxygen was simply so good, you'd keep wanting more and more. That is what I was feeling as he kissed me. I wanted more. I _craved_ more. Talon instilled such peculiar feelings within me I was convinced I was insane; here I was, chained up and about to be tortured and I was kissing the very man who had promised to do it. _And I was liking it._

And then, he pulled away, a sweet mouthful of air finally coming into my lungs as I breathed in. "Tell me to stop… I dare you." He whispered as he began kissing down the side of my neck, sucking and nibbling from time to time, making love to my throat where my pulse beat rapidly. The actions took my breath away again as I made an airy gasp of surprise and pleasure, my head automatically tilting to the other side to give him more space and a larger area to kiss, any rational thoughts that might be in my head simply washed away. Any words I might've said withered away in my chest, my heart pounding so loud I was sure it could be heard in the room. My body was heating up, the very skin itself demanding to be touched; to be soothed. But not just any touch, but his. Every cell on my body wanted the attention he was currently giving to my collarbone with his mouth, as he trailed back up the other side of my neck, one of his hands coming around and entangling itself in my hair at the back of my head, pulling my head back gently to expose my neck further. And as he came back up to my face, he pressed his face close to mine, his nose and forehead touching mine as he stared into my eyes, as I found myself locked to his gaze.

"You didn't tell me to stop." He said simply as I looked up at him helplessly, feeling completely lost. On one hand, I wanted this all to just end… I wanted to escape, I wanted to go back to my bed and sleep and forget about all of this. On that hand, I wanted him to stop. On the other hand, however…

… _I didn't want him to stop._

* * *

**If you liked my story, please leave a review and/or follow/favourite it.**

**If you like my writing style, feel free to read any of my other stories.**

**If you want to contact me, feel free to PM me here or contact me on my facebook, /WingsSenpai**

**Cheers.**

**~ Wings**


End file.
